Now This is Real Jail Time
by cutiepiecurtis
Summary: They, the Tulsa Police Department, had finally figured out what to do with 17 year old delinquent Dallas Winston. This time it wasn't jail as a punishment since he took too much pride in that. Instead, it was him legally having to attend and graduate from Tulsa High School and Dallas Winston just wasn't going to have that... or was he?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry this is just some random idea I came up with one night when I was really bored.

* * *

Dallas Winston was your average North side Greaser, a hood some may say. He was a regular in the Tulsa County jail, all of the cops familiar with the boy. Tall, dark brown hair, dark eyes, leather jacket, denim jeans, possibly armed was the description the police knew him by. It was heard at least once a month over the scanner and this month was no different.

Dallas Winston once again had his hands cuffed behind him as he rode in the back of Officer Murphy's car.

"Hey, so do you think you could move these cuffs around to the front? I'm not too comfortable with 'em like this."

The Officer answered him with annoyance. "Winston, I told you already, you're not getting out of those. We know you're a runner."

Dallas chuckled to himself. He had gotten away a few times and damn those were some good stories to tell the women he met at Buck's place.

The Officer pulled him out of the car as soon as they arrived at the station and walked him inside. "You know how it goes." He put Dallas in the cell and made sure everything was removed from his pockets. "You'll get your belongings back when we decide to release you." The Officer locked the holding cell door and went to go talk to his colleagues.

Dally knew the punishment couldn't be too bad. This time he had been caught consuming alcohol underage, every kid did it, Dallas just was the one to get caught time and time again. But that's just what happens when you're a 'hood'.

* * *

Officer Murphy returned to Dallas's holding cell. "You're getting off easy this time and it's only because you weren't too much of a hassle this time." A large stack of stark white paper, very important and legal looking, were pulled out of Dallas's record envelope.

"Mr. Winston, Dallas." The Officer started, "You're not ending up in jail this time, congratulations. But, you are going to have to attend and _graduate_ from Tulsa High School."

Dallas filled with rage when he heard this news. "No way in hell I'm going to High School! You've got to be fucking crazy to think I, _Dallas Winston,_ would agree to that. Put me in jail, I'd like that more."

A smile played across the cop's face. "And that's exactly why. We have noticed you _like_ going into jail, seems like it satisfies you. This is an actual punishment, maybe it will teach you to follow the rules." The Officer opened the holding cell. "You start Monday."

Dallas stomped out of the cell and down the front steps of the Tulsa Police Department Jail after collecting his belongings, they took his blade again and that didn't make it any better. "Stupid fuzz." Dallas mumbled as he walked to the Curtis house.

He hadn't been in school since the 6th grade and they were putting him in the 12th grade which is where he was supposed to be if he had continued with school. Dallas knew he wasn't smart, he knew there wasn't any way he'd catch up. He was okay with reading stuff because that's all he had to do in jail when everything else got too boring, but he'd never admit that to anyone let alone demonstrate the skill in school.

Stomps were heard on the Curtis front porch. The whole gang was gathered in the living room being it was a Saturday night and no one had to work the next day and there was some movie marathon on.

The front door flung open and slammed shut. It was Dallas.

"Hey Dal, I thought you got hauled off?" Two-Bit asked looking up from the dinner in his lap.

"Did." Dallas said taking the last open seat on the couch beside Johnny and Pony. "Fucking let me off 'easy.' Doubt I'd call it that." He kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"That's better than being jailed." Johnny chimed in.

There was a silence from Dallas. "I'd rather be there. They're making me go to that damn High School you guys go to."

The silence engulfed the room again. Dallas Winston? Going to school? That's crazier than hearing that Two-Bit ACTUALLY cleaned something which was near impossible to get him to do.

Darry, being the only one brave enough to speak up now asked the question they were all wondering. "So, when do you start?"

"Monday."

"Well, if you need any help with anything myself and Pony would be more than happy to help." Darry offered knowing Dallas would find every way possible to avoid that school on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I'm no writer I can tell you that. I wasn't even thinking of continuing this to be honest but I got some reviews and they seemed pretty positive so I thought... why the hell not? If you enjoy it please feel free to comment or review or whatever it is called so I can know if I should continue or if I should wrap up the story. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

Dallas spent Saturday night at the Curtis house knowing if he went back to Buck's he'd be quickly questioned on why he had not been jailed. It was a funny thing, you ended up in jail and you gained respect in the Greaser community. The only way you could gain real respect though was by outsmarting the cops and getting away, that was where the real, true respect came from.

Dallas was woken up in the morning by the sound of someone clanking dishes in the kitchen and someone else sinking down on the end of the couch only after throwing Dallas's feet off their original resting place on the couch.

Dallas put his feet back up, keeping his eyes closed and kicked whoever it was in the thigh. "Move, 'm sleepin'." He mumbled sounding more pissed off than ever. The drinks he'd had last night before getting hauled off were not doing any good for him. His head was pounding and he was annoyed.

Two-Bit was the one sitting on the end of the couch. "I'd rather not Dal, isn't really in my plans for today." In spite of Dallas trying to get some rest and his obvious hangover Two-bit cranked the TV up. What else could he do? Mickey was on.

Dallas kicked at his leg again causing Two-Bit to slosh the beer bottle he had in his hand onto Dallas. Dallas shot up almost right away, "THE HELL TWO?! What was that for?!"

Two-Bit chuckled, "Dunno Dal, did it to yourself didn't you?" Two-Bit was one of the only ones who would really harass Dallas since he knew he could sometimes get away with it. They were friends, maybe not as close as Dallas and Johnny but he was the next closest to Dallas.

Dallas grumbled as Pony and Johnny came in, chocolate cake on both their breakfast plates. Darry had let them have it for breakfast every now at then as a treat. He used to let it slide all the time after Mr. and Mrs. Curtis passed away. Since then he's gotten stricter with everyone who was ever in the house he taking the parenting role very seriously now a-days.

Johnny noticed Dally was awake, "Hey Dal, you want some?" Johnny asked getting up to retrieve him a plate without even getting an answer from him.

The plate was soon on Dallas's lap and as much as he hated to admit it, he was thankful Johnny had gotten him some. He wasn't one to ask for breakfast if he didn't have to. He would either go hungry or wait until someone offered him something. Dallas Winston wasn't one to accept charity from anyone.

* * *

The entirety of Sunday was spent inside again since it was raining pretty hard outside. Dallas was sitting there trying to avoid the hours slipping by counting down until Monday. Steve and Soda were huddled in the corner playing poker betting the cigarettes they had left in their packs. Two-bit had been playing but had left an hour or two ago. Pony was at the kitchen table, Johnny as well, they were both finishing up their homework, Darry was watching over their shoulders checking over math problems as they completed them. He had taken on the role of parent for both his own brothers and Johnny. Helping them with homework and anything else they needed, making sure each of them was fed and doing okay.

Dallas got up to go into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. Darry stopped him before he could get through the door frame to the kitchen. He knew exactly what Dally was going for.

"And what do you think you're going in the kitchen for?" Darry asked one eyebrow raised.

"I'm getting a beer." Dallas tried pushing him out of the way slightly.

Darry went into parent mode just like he did to everyone else in the house. "On a Sunday night? You have school tomorrow."

Dallas shrugged, "I'm not going. Doesn't matter."

"It does matter, and you're not having a beer tonight. It's what got you into the situation in the first place." Darry warned. "Pony and Johnny, you finish up your work and head off to sleep. You too Dallas, you can stay here for the night. Two-bit, Johnny, Pony and you are all going to school tomorrow and I've made sure one of the boys will always have an eye on you and keep you in line."

Dallas chuckled at that. No one could keep Dallas Winston in line if he didn't want to be. Little did Dallas know but Darry had actually asked Johnny to keep an eye on Dallas. He knew that if Johnny asked Dallas to stay at the school he would. Darry was planning on getting Dallas to stay in that school, make sure he did well, and make sure he graduated like the Tulsa County Police Department had instructed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry this took ages! I was super busy with finals and all that jazz. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter it is kinda bland...**_

* * *

Monday came too quickly for everyone. Pony was up at 6 am as usual and Johnny wasn't far behind. He had stayed the night since he knew his parents didn't care where he was and he thought it might be nice to get a good night's sleep for once. Darry was already awake making breakfast for the boys and himself.

"Hey Johnny? Could you get Dallas up?" Darry asked from the kitchen when Johnny sat down at the table.

Johnny nodded and got up. He wasn't much of a morning person, none of them were so it was hard for all of them to get a start in the morning. Johnny went over to where Dally was asleep on the couch.

"Dal, wake up, school." Johnny announced quietly at first, he repeated himself a few times before Dallas got up.

"I'm getting up don't worry." Dallas sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Something wrong kid?" He had no idea it was 6 am. He'd had trouble getting to sleep last night and only got about 4 hours which wasn't but bad wasn't ideal either.

Johnny sighed, "You've got to come to school with us. It's Monday morning."

Dallas's stomach lurched. He didn't want to do this. He _really_ **did not** want to do this."I'm not going I've…" Dallas clutched his stomach. "I've got a sick stomach." It wasn't a total lie, he wasn't feel to great.

"It's just nerves, you've got to go Dal. The cops said you do."

Dallas sighed knowing he should set a good example for Johnny and go. He got up and stalked off to the shower while Johnny returned to the table.

"Did he get up?" Darry asked as he set breakfast down on the table for everyone.

"He's showering." Johnny replied as Darry checked the clock.

"Well it better be a quick one, he's got twenty minutes."

The shower Dallas took was indeed quick, he was quiet all through breakfast. Once Ponyboy and Johnny were set with their school books and everything else they needed there was a knock on the door. It was Two-Bit.

"Thought I'd drive us all today. Let Dallas arrive in style." Two-Bit was always one to try and lighten the mood when he could. It was the least he could try to do and it had become his role in the gang.

Dallas was beyond nervous and felt sick to his stomach. Dallas Winston never got nervous so this was something new to him and he did not like it one bit.

They all got into Two-Bits car. Dallas was silent the whole way there while the other three chatted about who knows what.

When they pulled into the parking lot Dallas felt like he was going to be sick and that's exactly what happened. He flung the door open and vomited right in the parking lot. He hated this place more than anything. It reminded him of how he used to live, with his Mom and Dad, then just his Dad, then alone. He didn't like those memories or those feelings.

Two-Bit came over and put a hand on Dallas's back. "You okay?" They all knew he wasn't but it was worth asking.

Dallas sent a death glare Two-Bit's way, that was until he noticed an unopened bottle of beer in the car and he grabbed it, popping the lid off and downing half of it before answering. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He downed the other half and replaced the bottle to it's original spot. "Let's get this over with."

Ponyboy went his way to class as did Johnny, Two-Bit was in charge of bringing Dallas to the office and getting him his schedule. There was lots of feet dragging on their way to the office, Two-Bit wasn't a fan of school and clearly neither was Dallas. They reached the office five minutes after the bell had rang.

The woman in the office was expecting them. "Are you," she looked down at a sheet of paper in her hands and back at Dallas and Two-Bit. "Dallas Winston?"

Dallas nodded and held his hand out for the dreaded sheet. The woman handed it over to him.

"I'm Mrs. Hagen, if you need any help with the school or have any questions regarding anything." She smiled at Dallas feeling a little sorry for him. He wasn't looking too great, he looked like he was going to be sick again. "I'm sure Two-Bit here can show you around the school and get you to your classes if you need him to."

Dallas nodded and left the office area with Two-Bit in tow as he checked over his schedule. English, Math, History, Science, Lunch, Study Hall and then Gym. He groaned. "Why do I have to do all this stuff? It's dumb." His right foot came in contact with the nearest trash can since he was angry and the trash can fell to the floor spilling some of its contents.

Two-Bit shrugged, "At least you've got gym with the gang and I. It can't be too bad, and we've got lunch too." He brought Dallas to the first class listed on his schedule which was Englsih and let him walk in by himself. He was nervous for Dally, which usually didn't happen. Two-Bit didn't feel nervous ever especially for others.

Dallas went into the classroom and trudged to the only open desk making sure his boots sounded heavy on the floor to indicate he didn't want to be there at all. He threw his books onto the desk and took a seat overdramatizing his actions beyond nothing else.

The teacher up front was in her mid-thirties and noticed Dallas walk in, it was hard miss, every set of eyes was on him.

"Are you Dallas Winston?" She asked.

Dallas huffed, "Yeah, what does it matter to you?"

The teacher brought over him a copy of a book they had been assigned to read the first two chapters of over the weekend. "Because I'm your English teacher my name is Ms. Hinton." She set the book on his desk knowing it was unlikely he'd ever pick it up but thought she'd try anyways. "We were assigned the first two chapters over the weekend and two more for tonight, due tomorrow. I will give you a few days room to finish that reading but you do have to finish the reading with the class and write the required essay like the rest of them do." She went back up to the board and resumed teaching.

Dallas tried to look like he was zoned out with his feet rested on the basket of the desk in front of him and his arms crossed as he slumped down in his seat but he was trying his best to pay attention to what Ms. Hinton was rambling on about. He really needed to get out of this hell hole and the only way he could make it through was if he actually did good and tried, maybe they'd let him out early or something for good grades like they do in jail for good behavior.

* * *

The day couldn't drag on any longer. Dallas found out he had math with Two-Bit, it was unlucky for the teacher but Dallas thought it was okay. At least having one close buddy in class gave him someone to talk to during work time which was 90% of class.

By the time gym rolled around Dallas was done and ready to take a long sleep. He had no gym clothes and wasn't in the mood to go run around some damn track with a bunch of other people. He followed the gym class out in his usual t-shirt, jeans and leather jacket that he had worn since it was chilly outside and he planned on escaping to the underneath of the bleachers until the class was over.

The gym teacher stopped him immediately when he noticed Dallas making his way to the bleachers. "What do you think you're doing Winston?"

"Nothin', watchin' them run."

The gym teacher gave him a glare, "You get down there too or I'll… I'll call the cops on you."

Dallas chuckled and rolled his eyes getting his usual 'fuck everyone' attitude back. "You think I'm afraid of those guys?" Dallas laughed again. "Good one!"

Johnny had noticed Dallas talking with the gym teacher and got Pony to walk over there with him. "Hey Dal, what's the matter?" Johnny asked quietly once they made their way over.

"This guy," Dallas jabbed his thumb in the direction of the teacher. "Thinks he can make me run laps and throw some fucking ball around."

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!" The gym teacher said storming off to help the cooperative boys set up a game of football.

Johnny looked at Dallas. "Come on Dal, it won't hurt you to run? Just pretend you've got the fuzz on your tail."

Two-Bit came over with Kathy, his on and off girl, under his arm. "You afraid to run Dal? Don't wanna break a sweat?" Two-Bit laughed to himself.

"You want me to run?" Dallas asked with a quirk of an eyebrow, he'd be up to a challenge. "Tell you what, I will. First one to the fence and back has to buy the other two packs of cigarettes."

Two-Bit nodded. "Fair enough. I'm gonna use Pony as my substitute runner." Two-Bit knew there was no way he'd win against Dallas if Dallas really wanted to win. He could play dirty even in just a running race and was pretty quick too, but Pony was faster.

Dallas shook his head, "No all four of us. None of you are backing out or there's no deal."

Two-Bit, Johnny and Pony all nodded. Pony was safe, he'd run faster than Two-Bit and Johnny. Two-Bit was sure he could run faster than Johnny just because he was taller and Dallas would never make Johnny commit to the deal, he felt bad for the poor kid.

"Kathy, you count us down." Two-Bit told her. "Just like at drag races."

The four boys lined up and Kathy stood in front of them. "3...2...1...Go!"

They all took off at a full run trying to get to that wire fence before the others.


End file.
